Everything Has Changed
by BlackWidow101
Summary: Kaitlyn thought she knew the real Seth Rollins. But now he's a member of the Shield, and Kaitlyn's not sure where the old Seth went. Now, Seth's on a mission to prove to Kaitlyn that he never changed. But is it too late?
1. Betrayed

**Okay, I honestly can't help but love Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins together. I mean, look at the hair! So I'm taking a sort of a break from "Please Protect Me" to write this. This takes place during Kaitlyn's feud with AJ, and flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaitlyn tried her best not to look. And yet, they were right there, standing in a circle. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, which was fine by her. She was just watching one member anyway.

And his name was Seth Rollins.

The WWE Tag Team Championship glistened on his shoulder. He stood next to Dean and Roman, just listening to the United States Champion talk. He fiddled with the leather gloves on his hands, not looking at anyone or anything but the ground. Kaitlyn just couldn't figure out what Rollins' deal was. This was not the Seth Rollins she had known in developmental. He was sweet then, caring and nice. Now he was in the most feared trio in the WWE, and didn't give a damn about anyone.

It was strange that Kaitlyn cared. Kaitlyn was called up before Seth was. The two didn't really get to talk too much once that happened. But it was hard for Kaitlyn to forget promises. They kind of had this way of engraving themselves in her memory. Obviously, the same couldn't be said for Seth.

Kaitlyn adjusted the Divas Championship on her shoulder. She probably should've been used to people betraying her. There was that little spider monkey AJ Lee. But she shook off thoughts of the petite Diva and focused yet again on the Shield.

It was just the four of them in that dark area of the backstage. To be honest, the Hybrid Diva couldn't exactly figure out why she was there. She had just spotted the Shield and had been eavesdropping ever since.

Kaitlyn sighed quietly-well she thought she was quiet anyway. Seth looked up from the ground and their eyes met. Her hazel eyes met his brown ones and the Divas Champion was instantly transported to the past.

* * *

_"Hey." Seth looked up at the Hybrid Diva before him. He had been so busy admiring his newly won NXT Championship-and thinking about the future-that he hadn't noticed her walk up. "I'm Kaitlyn, in case you didn't know."_

_"I thought I was looking in a mirror," said Seth sarcastically. Kaitlyn giggled a bit st his remark. What else could he say? There was this woman who he didn't know with his hair style introducing herself to him._

_"Congratulations," continued Kaitlyn, "On your big victory tonight." Seth looked down at the glistening title on his lap and released a sigh. "Seth?"_

_"Thanks," said Seth finally. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm champion of the entire developmental system. Everyone looks up to me now. And I don't really know if I'll make a good leader."_

_"Why?" Kaitlyn exclaimed, taking a sear next to him, "You have probably the most experience on the NXT roster. You definetly deserve it the most. What's the issue?"_

_"You've seen CM Punk, right?" Seth asked her, and she nodded. "Well, when he first won the WWE Championship, he was a hero. Everyone in the back-especially me-looked up to him. And then Paul Heyman started talking to him and he began demanding respect as if he didn't already have it. I kind of hate Punk now. He's putting pressure in me to be the locker room hero. I think I'm gonna crack under the pressure."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Seth, I_ know _you'll be great. CM Punk was just corrupted, that's all."__  
_

_"But what if I get corrupted?" countered Seth._

_"No on can corrupt the all-mighty Seth Rollins!" Kaitlyn said, "You're too smart for that. You don't need anyone." _

_Seth smiled. Kaitlyn was so supportive. She seemed so sure. It made Seth want to be successful-just for her. Just to make the Hybrid Diva proud. "Thank you Kaitlyn," he said, standing up._

_"What are hair twins for?" Kaitlyn responded with a giggle. Seth turned on his heel and left. She believed everything that she told him. She just knew that Seth would be a great NXT Champion and a great role model._

_Of course, that was not to be._

* * *

Kaitlyn just couldn't seem to figure out how Seth forgot their conversation so quickly. Did Seth not believe her? Did Seth not even care about being the "locker room hero" like he had said?

Had Seth lied to her?

The Divas Champion just couldn't seem to look away. The chocolate orbs of Seth Rollins looked almost the same as they did when they first met. It looked as if the worry in his eyes had never went away. Seth knew he had failed her. Kaitlyn knew that it wasn't all his fault. He had simply forgotten. But how could you forget something so important?

Seth turned away, which was fine with her. She could cry if she wanted to. Seth was just another so-called "friend", someone who promised it all and gave her nothing. Kaitlyn stood up and walked away. She couldn't stand being around that traitor anymore.

"Kaitlyn." She stopped at the call of her name. She turned and Seth was standing behind her. "Look. I'm sorry for failing you."

"What happened?" asked Kaitlyn, "I thought no one could corrupt you. And here you are, a member of the freaking Shield. What happened?"

"I don't know..."It wasn't a lie. One minute, everyone loved him. And then the next, he was the most feared superstar in the back. "Kaitlyn, I just don't know. Please forgive me."

"You're a liar," said the Hybrid Diva simply before walking away. Seth reached out to her, not wanting her to go. He had betrayed her; he was no better then that crazy AJ. Seth now felt that he had to fix everything. But how?

* * *

**Done! This is just another mini story. I don't really have any plans to make this too long. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	2. Two in the Morning

**Thanks for the love guys! Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

"You did what!?"

Kaitlyn fiddled with the Divas Title, avoiding her friend Natalya's gaze. She, for some reason, had told her all about her encounter with Seth. She had been expecting that type of reaction, and honestly didn't want to respond to it.

"I told you, I talked to Seth," sighed Kaitlyn. She finally looked up at the third generation Diva. "I finally asked him what his deal was."

"What?" Natalya questioned, "About why he stole your hair style?"

"No!" Kaitlyn snapped before taking a breath. It was just a joke, after all. "No," she repeated a bit softer, "I talked about how Seth...changed."

"Changed as in what?" Natalya asked, "There was actually a time when Seth was...?"

"Nice and sweet and caring," conpleted Kaitlyn, "He was just the cutest little thing in FCW and NXT, and now he's all..." She just couldn't seem to find the right words to completely describe him. "Shield-like, I guess." It was as good of an adjective as she could come up with.

"You liked him?" asked Natalya. Kaitlyn once again couldn't look at her friend. To be honest, she hadn't thought of that until Nattie brought it up. Did she? Did she not? Or worse(or maybe best)...had she _loved _him?

No. "Love" was too strong of a word.

"Yeah, but as a _friend_," said Kaitlyn, "Kind if like AJ. They both started this slow decent into craziness and betrayed me."

"Being the face of a company is hard work," said Natalya, "Maybe you were asking a bit too much a bit too early."

Kaitlyn scoffed. "_He _promised _me_. Got it?" Natalya nodded. "Good. Now excuse me, but I have a match to prepare for." And with that Kaitlyn left.

There was a part of her that agreed with Natalya's opinion-that she had pressured Seth too much too soon. And maybe the Shield was Seth's way of showing her that he made it. But then she remembered that he had aligned himself with the one guy who he didn't want to be like, and all those thoughts disappeared.

She suddenly found herself wandering the halls again. And she once again stood by the Shield. Or, more specifically, Seth Rollins of the Shield.

"Hey Kait," said Seth with a smile. Kaitlyn almost smiled back, but quickly stopped herself.

"Hi," she said coldly before walking away. Seth sighed, watching the Divas Champion walk away. He knew then that he had hurt her. And Seth's first instinct was to make her feel better. There was only one problem...how? He actually knew who to talk to about it.

His tag team partner Roman Regins.

* * *

"Roman?" Seth entered the Shield's private locker room and approached the Samoan Champion. "I'm kind of in a situation. And I kind of need your help."

"I'm all ears," said Roman, taking a seat. That's why Seth liked Roman so much. He was a brilliant listener, unlike Dean.

"Well, you see, Kaitlyn and I were friends back in NXT. But now that I'm in the Shield, she thinks that I'm a traitor. I want to show her that I haven't changed. But how?" Roman was silent for a few moments, causing Seth to say, "This is the part when you help me."

Roman sighed. "Well, if I were in your shoes, I'd beg her for just one chance. And once you get, said chance...don't screw it up."

Seth scoffed. "Real helpful."

"I'm serious," said his tag team partner, "If Kaitlyn can still remember those few years ago when you were in NXT, then she still cares. And obviously you still care too. So ask her out."

"What?" Seth exclaimed, "On a date?"

"Yep," responded Roman, causing Seth's cheeks to go red. "But on a friendly date. Just to see if the friendship is still there. Then, if you like her enough, keep it going. I don't mind. And I'm sure Dean doesn't mind as well."

"Thanks," sighed Seth, "You are the best!" And with that, Seth was gone. He had some preparing to do.

* * *

There was a knock on her hotel room door later that night. Kaitlyn was exhausted from the night and just wanted some sleep. But obviously, someone didn't want that to happen, as someone was banging on her door at two in the morning. She tiredly opened the door. "What do you wa-" She had to stop.

Because there was Seth Rollins. In a suit and tie. With a bouquet of flowers. Smiling and blushing. And here Kaitlyn was, in a tank top with a turquoise mustache on the front, black shorts, and her hair in a tangled mess. At least she was blushing as well. But she didn't look _nearly _as cute as Seth did.

"Um...hello," said Kaitlyn, because quite frankly, she was _not _prepared for this.

"Hi," said Seth, "Sorry I'm late. It's just that I was so busy and you were too and I..." Seth laughed awkwardly. "So how's it going?"

"Fine," Kaitlyn responded with a slight smile. Then she realized that she was supposed to hate Seth and wiped it off. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if after the show you would like to go out for some coffee or whatever," said Seth. "I know it's pretty late, but I just wanted to know. I mean, you hate my guts and I-"

"Fine." Seth stopped. "I'll go." Was Kaitlyn serious?

"You'll really go out with me?" Seth asked again. He muttered a curse under his breath before adding, "On a friendly date?"

"Yes," shrugged Kaitlyn, "You in a suit at two in the morning was just impossible to resist. Now get out." Seth nodded, gave her the flowers and left. Kaitlyn breathed in the scent, wondering exactly why she had said yes. Even she didn't know.

Although the suit did help.

* * *

**Another update! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews, especially from mulhollaanddrivee, my Seth/Kaitlyn inspiration! Hope everyone enjoyed this! Stay turned lovelies! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	3. The Date and the Text

Kaitlyn was shaking in her boots.

She was going out. On a friendly date. With Seth Rollins. Who's after a member of the Shield.

Kaitlyn checked her hair for the one millionth time, adjusted the hem of her shirt for the one hundredth time, and wiped dust off of her jeans for the one thousandth time. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement.

She grabbed her leather jacket and exited her locker room. Seth had just texted her to say that he was outside waiting for her. Well, it was now or never.

Kaitlyn opened the passenger side door, sat, and stared into Seth's eyes. "Hey," she said as calmly as possible. She was definitely not ready for this. _At all_.

"Hi," responded Seth with a smile. He was beaming, and Kaitlyn could tell that it was genuine. Kaitlyn, on the other hand, wasn't so sure if her smile was equally as real.

"So, where are we heading?" asked the Divas Champion.

"Oh nowhere special," said Seth, "Just a Starbucks by our hotel." Kaitlyn saw a glint in Seth's eyes and suddenly didn't believe him. But she shook off the feeling and let him drive.

It was pretty long. Kaitlyn even dozed off towards the end of the ride. Eventually, she was awoken by a gentle shake. "Wake up, Kaitie," said Seth, "We're here." Kaitlyn sat up, looked out the window and was blown away by the sight of a fancy Italian restaurant. "Surprise," said Seth with a chuckle.

"You dirty filthy liar!" Kaitlyn squealed, "I can't believe it! You lied to me...and I like it!" Kaitlyn was literally about to explode-but in a good way.

"Yeah, I changed my mind about the 'friendly date' thing," said Seth, "I want to prove to you that I'm still that sweet guy you met back at NXT." That made Kaitlyn literally beam-and the smile was genuine this time.

Eventually, the pair was settled at a table. Their waiter had just left, and the pair sat silently. Kaitlyn didn't really know what to say. So she settled on, "So, the Shield, huh?"

Seth nodded. "We were all friends in NXT. And when Punk offered the three of us that money, none of us could really refuse. Although I only joined the Shield for the main roster spot."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Oh. And I guess getting to the main roster was better than fulfilling your promise, huh?"

"Kaitlyn, look," said Seth with a sigh, "You don't understand. I went from wrestling in high school gyms to wrestling in WWE rings. And I worked hard to get every single thing that I have now. I was given anything."

"So are you suggesting that I was given everything?" Kaitlyn responded.

"No," Seth said, "I'm saying that you don't understand how I sctratched and clawed my way to the top with no one's help. You won NXT Season 3, right? And Vickie helped you throught the season, am I wrong?" Kaitlyn remained silent, because it was true. "Please don't judge me. Don't jump to conclusions about me just because I'm in the Shield."

Thankfully, the food came soon afterward, and the pair ate in complete silence. Kaitlyn was great full for the silence, as she could now think in peace. Seth was right. He worked so hard to get to his current position. And Seth was never one o throw away his moral values all in the name of fame. He just wanted the top spot. Just like Kaitlyn when she first debuted. And yeah, she had had help. But look at Seth now, cheating at every turn. He was such a hypocrite. A handsome, truthful hypocrite.

The meal ended quickly and Seth began to drive Kaitlyn back to the hotel. "I'm sorry," she said, "For bringing up the Shield."

Seth shook his head and put on a smile. "It's okay. I know that I've hurt you."

"No, I think I finally understand why you did it," Kaitlyn responded, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions so quickly. I know that-whatever it is that the Shield does-that you aren't evil. You're just..." Kaitlyn couldn't find a word to describe Seth's place in the Shield.

Seth scoffed. "Being used," he said. The rest of the ride was silent, which was fine with them, since they were almost there anyway. Finally, they were at the hotel room and Seth offered to walk Kaitlyn to her hotel room. She refused.

Kaitlyn flopped into her bed and released a sigh. She grabbed her phone and checked her text messages. There was only one-from her secret admirer. Kaitlyn was smiling from ear to ear as she read the text.

_This Monday, I want to confess my love to you in front of the world. Are you in?_

Kaitlyn smiled as she texted back.

_Of course._

* * *

**Finished! Short, I know. But I hoped that you enjoyed it! And yeah, updating had been pretty hard. Life's been pretty stressful. But hopefully this chapter was cool! How do you think that Seth's going to reaxt to the whole "secret admirer" thing? ****Also, go to my profile and vote for the couple that you want me to write about next!**

**BlackWidow101**


	4. Hurt and Healed

**It all ends after this! Hope you enjoyed this mini-fic I wrote. I'll leave you to it! :)**

* * *

Kaitlyn felt just like her former friend AJ Lee was-crazy.

Which was a pretty appropriate feeling, as it was the same former best friend that was making her feel this way.

A fresh wave of tears hit the Divas Champion and soon she was sobbing. She was humiliated, _embarrassed_, in front of millions of people. A part of Kaitlyn had warned her-that no one would be dumb enough to fall for her. Not when there were prettier, skinnier Divas in the back.

When Big E Langston's music hit, she was confused at first. To be honest, Kaitlyn had no clue as to who she thought it was going to be. But she was caught up in the moment and caught up in Langston's words...it didn't even occur to her to think that is was a trap.

Until Langston dropped her and AJ's music hit.

She really didn't think that things could get any worse. She had thought that AJ would just laugh at her stupidity and call her gullible. And she had done both of those things-and call her a cow. And a man. And she threatened to take away her Divas Championship-the Divas Championship she had worked two years to earn.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and wiped away the stray tears. Her makeup was ruined and she thought that she looked like a demon. The thought actually cheered her up a bit, but she thought about the real demon AJ and quickly was sad again.

"Hey." The word startled her and she looked up. And there stood Seth Rollins. The WWE Tag Team Championship glistened in the light. "I'm Seth Rollins, in case you didn't know."

Kaitlyn smiled, recognizing the phrase as the same one she had used to introduce herself to him. "I thought I was looking in a mirror." It was Seth's turn to smile.

"I saw what happened out there," said the Tag Team Champion, and Kaitlyn frowned. "I came to help you out in any way that I can."

"I'm fine Seth," Kaitlyn responded, her voice cracking on the second word, "I'll just push through this and show AJ who's boss on Sunday."

Seth wasn't entirely convinced. "Look, I know you hate me and all-"

"I don't hate you," said Kaitlyn, "I just need some time to myself. You know, to think things through and clear my head and plan on exactly how I am going to hurt AJ." She forced herself to smile, and she assumed that it was convincing enough because Seth nodded and left.

* * *

Kaitlyn only proved herself wrong as the week progressed. She was fined for attacking an official, beat the crap out of Aksana before the match even began, and broke down in the ring-and that was all on Friday. Now Payback was here, and she wasn't so sure if she could leave Chicago as Divas Champion.

All her friends had wished her luck against AJ, and she tried so hard to ride that support into a victory. And after a blowing a kiss, a belt shot to the head and two Black Widow submission holds later, Kaitlyn was no longer Divas Champion.

It was hell, watching AJ Lee celebrate with that title. The title she didn't earn. The title she didn't deserve. She tried her best not to cry, not to cry, _not to cry_...but she just couldn't. The chants of "You tapped out! You tapped out!" echoed around the arena and Kaitlyn dropped to the ground and sobbed. Layla helped her to the back, and her friends were all there, trying to cheer her up. But it just couldn't be done.

She waved her friends away and stumbled over to her locker room. She had just entered the room and slammed the door before she slid to the ground and sobbed. She sobbed more than on Monday and Friday combined. There was nothing that could cheer her up. _Nothing._

* * *

Seth searched the locker room halls, desperately searching for Kaitlyn. He just knew that she was upset now. There was nothing that she could tell her that would stop him from helping her now.

There was a tiny giggle from behind him, and he whipped around. And there stood the newly crowned Divas Champion AJ Lee and her heavy Big E Langston. "You're so adorable when you're sad," said AJ.

"Who said I was sad?" Seth questioned, wiping the frown off his face.

"I think I know who you're looking for," said AJ, "It's Kaitlyn, isn't it? I just knew the two of you had something going on. Is she the reason why you have that ridiculous hairstyle?"

"We're not dating, if that's what you're suggesting," Seth responded. It took every fiber of his being to stop himself from blushing. And smiling at the thought of actually _dating _Kaitlyn.

"Whatever you say, Romeo," Big E Langston said, skeptism lining his tone. Something inside of Seth snapped and he punched Langston as hard as he could in the face. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose.

With that, Seth walked off and resumed his search for Kaitlyn. He found her, sitting on the locker room floor sobbing like a child. Slowly, silently, he sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't dwell on tonight," he whispered, "Think about tomorrow and the revenge I know you'll get."

"I just want to hurt her," Kaitlyn whispered, "I want make her feel the pain that I've felt. Then I'll crush her like the spider that she is."

"I know you will," sighed Seth. And the two sat there for until Seth absolutely had to go, taking in each other's warmth and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Done! This story was never meant to be too long anyway. I do have an idea for a sequel to this-that's why I left the ending like this. Makes you wonder what will happen next, huh? Bye bye for now lovely readers!**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
